In the field of 3D scanning using structured light, it has been considered to use binary coded patterns, which are black and white patterns. See, for example, Gupta et al., 2011. In addition, it has also been considered to use “rainbow projections”, which are color coded patterns. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,104 to Geng. Manabe et al. combine 3 bit planes of Gray code to form a color pattern using an RGB projector.